Malaria is a devastating disease that kills 2-3 million people and is responsible for 300-500 million clinical infections each year. This disease is the result of infection with apicomplexan parasites of the genus Plasmodium and is transmitted to humans by Anopholes species. The life cycle of Plasmodium is a complex process that takes place in two very different hosts and is therefore dependant on stage specific gene expression. Genes are expressed in a continuous cascade-like patter in correlation with phases of development allowing the smooth progression of the parasite life cycle within each host. Our studies have demonstrated that knocking out a conserved phosphatase gene results in an alteration of the cell cycle. We aim to understand the functional properties of this phosphatase in order to understand its role in regulating development and to determine the viability of this protein as a drug target. The burden of malaria in endemic regions exerts a considerable burden both economically and socially, making it a serious public health concern. Research contributing to a greater understanding of the mechanisms dependant on the use of this protein will aid in reducing infection resulting from these parasites.